


spiral hell

by demios



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ........zephirin sandwich, Cunnilingus, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demios/pseuds/demios
Summary: An interlude - three souls find solace where holy light cannot reach.





	spiral hell

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this for leo because he had a cold but morbid curiosity compelled me to finish it.... just Take It and dont ask questions thanks

The Fury’s embrace is of harshest ice, a sharp pain stinging the end of the senses to remind her soldiers of their constant vigil. Her mercy is proud stone, a shackle in tempered steel, cleansing flame in burning lungs from the frigid air, a stalwart love to keep men from straying into sin - for Zephirin, to keep caged that wounded serpent coiled between the rungs of his ribs, always poised to lash out and sink its fangs into him-

Yet the Fury’s embrace does not reach _here. _

This deep in the swirling abyss, in the boundless dark, he finds a hungry hearth under the facade of frost, soft bodies and familiar scars beneath unyielding ice. He is between smoldering embers and the bite of cold water, and Zephirin exhales a shuddering moan from where he is essentially trapped, a sound extinguished in the scarred skin of Sidurgu’s inner thigh.

Fray slowly thrusts inside of him, a maddeningly steady rhythm like the practiced footfalls of soldiers, devious fingers nestling against the spot that makes his vision blur. It’s unlike them to tease this much, but Sid is here, prone - legs spread and tender flesh swollen as Zephirin caresses it with a careful touch and eager mouth. 

The bed may be too small for his liking with scratchy sheets against his limbs, but it is easy to become lost in this intimate worship when he finds himself a man starved. Zephirin is on his knees, before the altar that is the chiseled plane of Sid’s abdomen, the pale pillars of his thighs framing his head, drinking deep of his heat and every shiver that passes through the au ra. Fray is the ghost of an anchor behind him, their movements filling him with a low-burning pleasure that lacks urgency, matching the thrum of his heart with a hand fixed on his hip. Their grip is tight enough to bruise, a reminder of their presence with each shift and arch of his back.

In this position he could easily be seen as _used, _like a common whore - oil dripping down the back of his thighs, sweating, gasping, diligently servicing the slick folds before him in the dim light cast by the room’s only lantern. Sid’s claws lightly stroke his scalp, tangling in his feathered hair, drawing forth a breathy sigh from him that makes the other buck in turn when it brushes his sensitive core. Sidurugu’s touch travels down to his cheek, then his neck, pinpricks of silent encouragement in sharp obsidian and calloused palms. They lightly rake across him, leaving gooseflesh in their wake under flushed and sweating surfaces - and, maybe _more, _he privately hopes. 

(Because Very Reverend Archimandrite Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin is a sinless, dignified servant of Halone - what depraved creature now lives in his skin wants to be marked, claimed, _loved-)_

He keeps a close watch on Sidurgu’s reactions as he continues his ministrations. Fangs dig into the au ra’s reddened lower lip to keep the noises barely-contained, not entirely meeting Zephirin’s gaze when his eyes flicker upwards. But the signs are there - eyes unfocused, shallow breath, the rough graze of claws when they dig into his shoulder for purchase. Still too shy to be open about his want.

The restrained affection emboldens him regardless. Zephirin savors the way Sid trembles and clenches around him, the au ra caught between his fragile pride and the frantic desire for release. 

_“Not as good as Fray,” _He said the first time, brow furrowed, turned away with pink cheeks, tail wrapped about himself in irritation. Today, there is no complaint from him - a small shiver of pleasure courses through Zephirin at the thought. He’d taken it upon himself to learn the small tells of his body, so that he may one day read them as effortlessly as his other half.

The elezen dutifully fucks Sid with his tongue, licking at the soft folds, dipping inside to taste warm slick. He then withdraws, slowly dragging along the other’s slit until he meets his arousal, adding to the mess between his legs. The au ra’s tail softly thumps the mattress, writhing, thrashing, curling without abandon. At _least that part of him is honest, _Zephirin lets a faintly amused smile touch his glistening lips.

Keeping his focus is an admittedly difficult endeavor when several distractions cut into his thoughts. The scent and sound of Sid are intoxicating, making his own erection twitch where it hangs neglected, untouched when his hands are steadying Sid’s thighs and prodding at his entrance. 

What snatches of Sid’s voice reach the air sound damnably sweet - or, perhaps, it simply seems that way when he’d been on the receiving end of nothing but jeers and threats, curt answers and cutting remarks since their reunion. Sid is thawing - _slowly, _but outright melting for the night, flesh delectably pliant under him. Zephirin wonders if he would ever be as unremorseful as Fray, who pulls him into the blackened mire of their heart without a hint of hesitation and drowns him.

The knight in question possesses dancing fingers over his sides and hips, catching on scars and pale flesh, idly scissoring and spreading him for what's to come. A deliberating touch puts Zephirin on edge and he _anticipates _\- he's not quite sure _what, _perhaps the dexterous twist of digits that will make him falter, make Sid snap at him for _doing a piss-poor job _, make claws grasp the back of his neck and press his mouth to his arousal, make Fray laugh low and rich in mischief, bright eyes he cannot see still making aether churn beneath his skin.

He grinds back against them, but Fray doesn't offer him any reprieve, doesn't mind the way he is taking his time, content to caress him from inside and indulge in the way Zephirin is pleasuring the au ra with an amused hum.

“How's Ser Very Reverend Archimandrite’s mouth treating you, Sid?” Fray’s voice is rough enough that Zephirin will forgive them for talking over him as if he is a fixture in the room. “If I didn't know any better, I’d say it sounds like you're enjoying yourself.”

Sid doesn't return the jest, save for a spat, _“Shut up,” _with his grip tightening in a halo of pale gold.

Fray chuckles in response - a noise that settles between the notches of Zephirin’s spine when they momentarily lean over to kiss down his back. Mirth rumbles deep in their chest and, _oh, _coupled with the sensation of being wordlessly praised makes a tremor follow down his vertebrae. He visibly shivers even though the room is dizzyingly hot, cock twitching, too far gone in that moment to register that Sid is coaxing him back for more, _more._

His hips roll against Zephirin’s mouth and fingers, curses and cries filling the space between them. Tousled hair obscures the other’s face but Zephirin can feel how close he is, periodically spasming and gasping as if he would burst hot and wet on his tongue. Muscled thighs clench around Zephirin’s head, fists - _claws _\- tugging at his hair and shoulder, the sudden burn making him hiss. They stay entangled for a long moment, moans mingling as Sid rides out his high.

The vise releases with Sidurgu’s come at his lips and dripping from oversensitive flesh. Zephirin laps at it, dazed, vaguely thinking on how beautiful it was to see the other come undone like an over-taut bowstring, too enraptured to entertain the warm droplets of blood sliding down his collar.

Without affording him a moment to catch his breath, Fray pulls him up so he is no longer prostrated, hands caressing his chest, running over sensitive scar tissue and stiffened nipples, taking his chin and wrenching his head to the side so they can steal Sid’s slick off his lips. Zephirin’s mind alights with sparks at the contact, but it ends too soon when they're guiding him forward with a spread palm at the center of his back.

Zephirin straddles Sid’s hips, thighs brushing the patches of scales at his sides, palms flat on the au ra’s chest to steady himself. A shift in balance has his head head buried in Sidugu’s chest and collar, cock brushing against the firm muscles of the au ra’s abdomen and eagerly leaking pre.

Sid’s touches are softer than before - a hand brushing his sweaty bangs away, a cooling palm cupping his cheek, soothing him as Fray collects their due. They slide forth with little warning, dragging him from one vicious tide to another, hot and hard inside him. Zephirin’s head bows, lips parting in his struggle for air, tensing and squeezing as he adjusts to the sensation of being _filled. _They're frustratingly patient, kissing and biting his skin to assuage the discomfort, leaving marks around his shoulders and nape in a soft claim - _mine, all mine, for this moment, bell, lifetime-_

They shed the pretense of consideration once Zephirin whines, arches his back against them until he meets warm flesh, begging for a taste of decadent friction. His ears flick with shame and interest, the ends rosy. He aches to be taken, and doesn't have to look to know the self-satisfied expression doubtlessly crossing the other’s face. 

Fray _finally _presses their chest flush to his spine and _moves _. The voracious snap of their hips causes everything in his mind to fall blissfully blank, the pulse throbbing in his veins the sole tempo he desperately holds onto. Each thrust makes it obvious that everything before had been out of courtesy to Sidurgu, who now has arms wrapped around him. They keep him in place for Fray’s pleasure - Zephirin can only squirm and gasp with tears pricking his eyes as they have their way, thrusting relentlessly and pulling him apart at the seams.

Through the combination of being fucked and his cock sliding against Sid, he can barely breathe, shoulders tinged pink and trembling, mouthing shaky prayers into black scales in his delirium. The au ra offers the wet solace of his mouth to kill his whimpers and cries, until his world crashes in a fever pitch.

In the aftermath, Zephirin succumbs to their embrace. An easy mingling of breath and skin, small assurances that they are solid and _real, _in this moment.

Sidurgu holds him still with slow kisses, a languid exploration with a tail winding around his ankle while Fray sews him back together. Fray presses their lips to his wounded shoulder before following it with touches of conjury to seal the skin without scars. They lick the sticky blood off their lips as if it tastes sweeter than wine from the chalice, and pull him into their arms, where they all collapse into the covers.

The overflow of the abyss fills the crevices in his shattered heart - in this tangle of weary souls and soft cruxes, the serpent sleeps in this tender, fitful hell that spirals on.


End file.
